


Vapid Sorrows

by missladyashley



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missladyashley/pseuds/missladyashley
Summary: Amy and Valley are sisters that have come across the world of Vampirism. After years of being by each others, they are now going to be tested by life. Click for more details. R&R Please!Amy, Matt, Jeff, Randy Orton and many others!





	1. Life's Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime ago and now I am just revising it & changing some wrestlers. I’m not into Cena anymore lol R&R

I didn't ask for this life. I'll tell you that now. Here I am sitting on the popular spot to see the scenery to where I call home. A place on the mountain that you can get a plain view of the city. This is the only place I feel safe. I have no responsibility, no worries, no company. Just me and nature. I can sometimes feel the presence of the lives that this rock has taken. Including my auntie and uncle…so I thought. Some would call this the 'Suicidal Rock'.  
I'll never forgot the day the cops came to the door. I may have only been seven but I knew. “It appears they have committed suicide” said the one cop. Some said it was murder suicide but everybody. I know it wasn’t, it was the shadows in the dark.

Life hates me and has showed me time and time again. I've taken Life's bullshit one too many times.

The night was young and beautiful. Friday night brings the town alive. So alive it can be dangerous for the innocent souls. It has fallen upon me to protect these innocent souls. I have no idea why I do it. Why I have been doing it. It just feels like a chore now. A permanent listing in the to do list. I have so much anger in me and instead of the lame ass anger management class, I do this instead. I hate those that walk the night with a passion! My life was gone before I even took a breathe in this world. How about we go to the beginning. Where my life started to change drastically where it would never be the same.

****************  
Randy & Roman walked the streets of the new town. They walked around the grounds of the carnival that got into town the day before, looking left and right at potential victims, it was always an attraction for potential feeding if it wasn’t the bar.  
"Well I'm Marie and this is Tanya, Leah, and Mary" Marie said after the guys introduced themselves.  
"Randy and Roman." The tall handsome guy replied with a smirk that gets the girls legs to open on spot.  
They continued to talk and flirt with each others. Seemed to be going well for the guys. Food on the first night. As they talked, a guy accidentally bumped into Marie. She freaked out and said he tried to grab her ass. Randy ran up to him and punched in the back of the head, playing the hero. The guy held his head as he got up. Randy was going to punch him again but he punched the side of somebody's foot. He looked to his right and saw a female with her left foot in front of him. without warning she spun around, kicking him in the face with her right heel. She stood over Randy then looked over towards Marie. She looks at the girls who were obviously not from the town.  
Randy was behind her. He was going to punch but she moved her head, grabbed his wrist, flipped him over, and put her foot on his neck and shoulder "One twist and your dead." She said as she looked down at Randy with promise in her eyes.  
"Valley" Said a redhead a she pulled Valley gently. "Take my eyes off of you for five minutes and you are already beating on people." She looked around at the eyes staring.  
"He started it" Said Valley as she let go.  
"lets go before they call security." She said as she pulled her away.  
Valley looked back at the guy she had placed on the ground beneath her grip. He was rubbing his neck where her foot was placed, staring at her as he licked his lips.

Valley was watching the local six o'clock news when she saw pictures of Tanya and Mary. She stared at them for awhile thinking to herself that she just saw them two days ago. She quickly stood up "Ames we have a problem!"  
Valley and Amy walked to the car arguing about their present problem "Can't believe you never said anything" Said Amy as she opened the driver door.  
Valley opened the passenger door and got in "Well didn't think anything of it," She buckled herself in, "just looked like two jerkfaces trying to act tough to get laid"she looks at Amy after she buckles in “and you know me, I can’t help myself with jerkfaces. I have to punch them in their jerky faces”  
"I preferred when you swore...as a kid!" Said Amy as she back out shaking her head. As a child her sister would swear like it was her first language. Now it’s like she is a saint and swearing in bad.  
Amy and Valley entered the local bar that acted like a night club. They stood there for a bit scouting the place, Amy told Valley to check the right side of the place. Valley asked her why they were checking the club for them. Amy looked back at her "It's a perfect place for food" and she took off in the crowd. Valley shook her head in disbelief then she made her way to the bar counter. A pounding headache started out of nowhere. She laid her head on the counter as she closed her eyes and felt the pain.  
Amy walked around the dance floor looking for somebody. It wasn't the person Valley thought they were out to seek. Amy stood by the hallway where you could led to offices. It was dark since nobody was down that way. She was also making sure that Valley doesn't see her. She didn't want Valley to know that she was waiting upon somebody she wouldn't like.  
Amy was pulled from behind and pinned against the wall. She knew who it was. She smiled although little light shone on them. The guy kissed her and smiled as he looked at her again. He then pulled her more in the darkness since he knows she is trying to hide them. He pointed at Valley sitting at the bar counter. He held her from behind as he whispered in her ear "She is what stands between us". She looked behind her to find that he was gone. She leaned against the wall as she looked back at Valley. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She made a promise to their parents that she would look after her, Valley, her little sister. Amy wanted to be like them, to be like him, so bad but she told them that she will not unless her sister is. Now they want Valley. She knew she should be protecting her. Not watching as they move on her sister.  
Valley sat at the bar counter, still with her head down. Without warning, she was spun around and came face to face with Roman. He smelt her as he went up her body. Valley sat there not intimidated, then Roman looked her in the eyes. Valley could see he had something to say and that he had intentions, bad intentions.  
"Bet you think it was funny" He paused as he studied her face “kicking Randy’s ass."  
"If you feel left out I can fix that" She stood up as Roman followed. They were now face to face, skin to skin  
Roman didn't move back from Valley. It seemed he liked being that close to her. Valley saw that and tried to leave but he put his hands on the counter. Valley leaned back as he leaned in closer. He was too close that she sat back down on the chair.  
"Back off" Said a guy as he pulled Roman away from Valley.  
"Well, well if it isn't Matt and Roman," Said Randy, "Being hero and saving the day."  
Valley got up quickly and tried to run for it but Randy grabbed her. He pulled her to him and spun her around to face Matt and Roman as held her in an embrace & a swaying motion like he was dancing with her. Valley tried to break free but Randy had tight grip on her. Grinning as he looked at Matt & Roman.  
"We will need to catch up later" Started Randy "We have a busy night ahead of us" He said as he looked at Valley then Roman.  
"Sorry but I am not into threesomes" And she stomped on his foot and head butted him causing him to let go. She turned around to look at him as he grabbed his nose to see if it is okay. She ran when she saw him look up but didn't get that far because Roman grabbed her "I suggest you let go" She said as she looked at him. He laughed. Valley then kicked him in the face. She looked at Matt and Roman as she disappeared in the crowd. She turned around and that's when she saw Amy.  
"We gotta get out of here now!" And she pushed Amy to go.  
Amy and Valley made there way out of the bar-club. They walked to the car parked in the parking lot across the club. "Sorry for the wait" Said Amy as they made it to the car.  
Valley looked at him as Amy said that "And you would be?"  
"He's coming with us." She looked at her sister as she gave her the 'no he isn't' look.  
"Jeff Hardy" He put his hand.  
"That's nice" Said Valley as she opened the passenger door.  
"Don't mind if I do" And he got in.  
"Sure get in" She slammed the door "Since I'm runnin' a fuckin' limo service" and she opened the back door.  
"Hey Valley wait up!" She heard Randy as he ran down the steps and stopped at the bottom. Roman stood beside him and they looked at her with feasting eyes.  
"No thanks! It's passed my bed time" She stuck up her middle finger and got in "Amy that is a cue to get going." Valley said as Amy sat there looking at Randy and Roman. “AMY!”


	2. Don't Tempt Me

“What the hell Amy?!” Valley slams the door as she watches Amy get out of the driver side “Just sit there playing love tag with the jerkface blood sucker whose name I cannot remember & don’t want to”  
Amy sighed as rolled her eyes “come on Jeff, you can stay here”  
“Great, play lovey eyes with a blood sucker & now you are inviting one in. You TRYING to kill us?” watches them as they make their way to the door before making her way in herself. She looks at them as they sat down in the living room.  
“Where are you going? We have some Netflix shows to finish” Amy frowned watching her  
“Going to write down my last thoughts before he sucks us dry as we sleep.” Valley doesn’t even look back  
“You have quiet the imagination there beautiful” Jeff hollers after her. “She really needs to get laid” he chuckles as glances at Amy.  
Valley slams her door and locks it. She leans against the door as her head rests back and sighs deeply out. “What are you doing Amy?” She pushes herself off and heads to her bed. She flops down and looks up at her ceiling that had some stars, moon and rainbow stickers that has been there since childhood. She couldn’t wrap her head around what her sister was up to. Do they think she is stupid? Him playing the vampires are not real shit. So they want me to believe these guys just popped out of nowhere and decided to help a damsel in distress. And that she just met Jeff randomly tonight and invited a stranger to stay the night. She may be young but she is not stupid.

She was laying on her side with her eyes closed, lost in the music her earphones blasted as she roamed her thoughts. In her peacefully place of a time now gone forever.  
“lots!” a young Valley exclaimed excitedly  
“what’s that? Lots of whip cream?” the man said as he tipped the can again and put more  
Valley giggled “Don’t stopped!” jumps with excitement  
“Auntie is going to kill you” Amy said watching him load the pancakes with whip cream that already had chocolate and sprinkles in them for breakfast  
He laughs “well at least I’ll die happy with my last meal” he stops with the whip cream and looks at Valley and smiles.  
“is there a pancake heaven?” Valley looked up at him  
“he’s going to wish there is” they all looked back at the kitchen door way, Valley gasps as her hand covers her mouth

Valley’s eyes shot opened feeling movement on the bed. If anything, Amy just sit somewhere on the edge if she even came in, but not from behind. She turns over and goes for a punch “OWE! I surrender!” she hears as her earphones fall out  
“Jeff?” she breathes out as looks at the door wondering how he got in  
“hey,” he grins “you remembered my name, I’m flattered” lays on his side to look at her with his head in his hand “you have one right hook there…”  
“say beautiful again and I promise I’ll make your nose bleed” She stared sternly at him as a warning. Last thing she want is a blood sucker calling her any names as such.  
He grinned again as he studied her, not wanting to test her, he lays on his back and sees her ceiling “cute” says with a soft chuckle.  
“mind telling me what you are doing in my room?” She remained sitting up on her knees looking at him after she had swung at him  
“was missing you” glances at her with another grin “and I’m tired”  
“hello, there are so many other places and couches to sleep in this house” she tried to push him.  
“you’re not in any of them” he kept his cheesy grin  
Valley rolled her eyes as she goes to lay facing away from him. “No way I am letting you take over my bed”

“VALLEY!” she heard Amy yell as she was putting things in a blender “Valley!” she heard her in closer range. “Really!? Are you kidding me? Left the bedroom curtains opened”  
Valley’s head went back as she laughed and turned the blender on. “told you he was a vampire” still had a smile on her face at the thought “wish I saw his face when the sun hit him” goes to pour the smoothie in a cup. Her amusement went away as she looked at Amy “really? You invited more vampires?” she looks up at the ceiling “unbelievable” she puts her cup down before even having a drink and brushes passed her.  
Amy looks turns as she watches her wondering how she knew Matt and Seth were there.

Days went by and the news always had a death or missing people. She knew who it was and was wondering how she can stop it. “Where have you been Val?” Amy said as she said by Valley on her bed after she got home. “You been gone a lot these days”  
“you blame me?” she laid curled up hugging her stomach. “You have 3 blood suckers in the house, I don’t wanna be here naturally” she looks at Amy “and don’t call me Val”  
“you okay?” she sees how her sister is curled up  
“have had stomach pain for few days now. Nothing big” she looks away  
“PMS?” she frowns a bit as studies her sister  
“if it is, Midol isn’t strong enough. I’m high on T3’s and its doing nothing” she says in a monotone and doesn’t even blink “thanks anyways, you can go now” doesn’t even look at Amy.

Amy stands outside Valley’s door after she closes it. Doesn’t seem like her sister anymore. Seems she was distant and she knows it’s her fault for her desire to be a vampire, to be with him forever. She was starting to miss her sister and hoped soon it will be over and they be close again, after she got over the fact she would be a vampire.  
“No! Don’t even fuckin’ talk like that!” Amy says in anger.  
“What? She needs to really get laid” Seth laughs “she’s so tense. She tried to kill Jeff”  
“She was messing around with him, doesn’t mean she needs to lose her virginity” she frowns at them  
“OH!” they all howled as Jeff held out his hand “pay up”  
“you guys are fuckin’ unbelievable!” Amy gets up and heads to the kitchen seeing they had a bet going.

“If you are looking for an apology still you can fuck off” Valley says not amused as Jeff walks in her room as her eyes remained closed.  
He stops with surprise as he was being his quietest. He continues to the bed and crawls, “No, I came to apologize. I invaded & you retaliated and proved vampires exist” he gets right behind her as puts a hand on her hip “the burn healed, I am still alive”  
“Unfortunately” she said still in a monotone with the pain her stomach she didn’t have any effort to even talk.  
“You are such a delight you know that” he smiles as goes by her ears “just relax, sleep”  
She hated the fact her eyes were heavy as it was with the self-medicating she had done and seemed she was obeying him.

“What’s wrong Valley?” a young Amy said as she climbed up the ladder to the tree house their uncle built for them in the back. It was dark out and only time Valley be there is if she is scared  
“The people, they are bad” She said holding her bear tight  
“What people?” Amy asked with confusion. She was just inside where it was empty  
“They are here for Auntie & Uncle.” She said quietly  
Amy then heard a door slam and she knew was the front door. But she heard some familiar voices “mom? Dad?” she said as she took of running  
“Amy! No” Valley tried to stop her

Valley’s eye shot open to the darkness of her room. She was not curled up anymore and in a relaxing position. She looked behind her as she felt a pair of arms, Jeff was holding her as he slept. She had slept hard for most of the night, something she hasn’t been able to do since this all started. Most of all, her stomach pain was gone. She adjusted a bit and Jeff tightened his grip as she did. Although he has the strength to kill her he was gentle even in his sleep. “Don’t go” He mumbles in his sleep as nests his head by hers. Why is it she actually staying in his arms. A week ago she couldn’t even stand being around him, he is her enemy. She’s never been in a man’s arm like this, she never wanted to. Her aunt & uncle gave her a life that will keep her occupied and untrusting of people. She was questioning if she could even trust her sister now.

Amy stared at her phone “I miss you, lets meet up baby” they agreed be better if they didn’t contact each others as they laid low as they were letting things cool down since the run in with Valley. But she did miss him.  
“Hey” she heard the moment she stepped outside. “you’re mine” his sultry voice purred in her ears as he pulled her close to him hard “all day” he lightly kissed her neck as his hand ran up her stomach and squeezed her breast with dire need  
“fuck” she softly moans at his touch  
“Don’t have to tell me twice” he grinned darkly as he pulled her away and made way to the car he parked down the drive way. Daylight was approaching and for safety he hid in the trunk “you are crazy baby” Amy looked at him as he got in “crazy for you” he reached for back of her neck and pulled her to him for a deep kiss.


End file.
